<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>babe, i'm a ruin by cock_guzzling_sidon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109989">babe, i'm a ruin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cock_guzzling_sidon/pseuds/cock_guzzling_sidon'>cock_guzzling_sidon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gags, High Heels, Introspection, Modern Era, Rare Pairings, Self Confidence Issues, Size Difference, drool kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:20:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cock_guzzling_sidon/pseuds/cock_guzzling_sidon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For whatever strange reason, Reiju loves him. She loves every single part of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlotte Katakuri/Vinsmoke Reiju</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>babe, i'm a ruin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'One Piece' nor am I profiting from this. </p><p>I projected. A lot. Sorry, Katakuri.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reiju’s on her tiptoes and somehow balancing in her heels. Doesn’t she have anything else? Reiju did everything in those heels. Katakuri saw her in those; towering over the crowd as she crooned and ran a hand dangerously high on her leg, arching a brow when he stared too long.</p><p>He would ask her. Except, the new gag in his mouth with a spiraling texture; collecting excess drool, impossible to gulp down. He could wipe it. He’s been allowed his hands; reminded again and again that he can tap his thigh, a non-verbal signal for ‘red’. </p><p>It’s strange being unable to control his body. Even worse is the exposure. Reiju’s witnessed him eating, something he never dared share with another partner and has never pressured him to go to the dentist for a fix. Scarves allow him to conceal on the worst days, and she gives him a wide berth when he’s dressed as though it’s a blizzard. Reiju, for whatever strange reason, has decided to love him, has her mouth open, and eyes wide as she catches his drool, smearing her lipstick. </p><p>“I was right,” she purrs. “You’re sweet all over.” </p><p>A whine builds in him. </p><p>Reiju loves him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really hate this piece. I began with something specific in mind. </p><p>Then? </p><p>Internet crashed. </p><p>TWICE. </p><p>anyways. I love to receive bookmarks/comments/kudos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>